Young Love
by SonicRomance15
Summary: a cute Taiream showing how they began to love each other and promised that they'd get married oneday...


Disclaimer: All of Sonicm writing it for him because honestly, heehees still a great writer.

(s house, in front of the wooden door, it was so bare, it was a small cottage the rabbits lived in, Tails wanted to ask her something, but he was shy and nervous about it, the fox looked down at his feet seeing his white and red shoes, and his white socks. Beneath his feet was the concrete foot step to walk up onto to enter the house, he sighed realizing what he was doing was going to be weird, he looked up at the sky covering his eyes with his right hand on his forehead flat out providing some shading for his eyes, the sun was so bright, the back of the clouds let off a heavenly glow. Considering he had never done anything like this before in his life, he just felt shyer than ever, never seeing the day heOkays not hard ears, he almost covered them up but he closed his eyes and hung his head low slightly, then opened his eyes darting them upwards seeing Vanilla standing in front of him, smiling at him. The fox looked up at her face, then her dress, seeing she was actually awake and free to talk.

**Tails greeted first smiling at the tall rabbit, she was beautiful herself but Tails never felt he needed to fall in love with someone beautiful, as he hasn**W-what is?Oh, hello Tails dear. Do you want some cake and ice cream? eyes grew wide with surprise as his ears perked up and he tip toed, then held his hands in front of him.

**Tails replied leaning forward eagerly, Vanilla chuckled with her mouth closed and stepped back allowing Tails to walk in as he stood up straight again, then the fox stopped in his tracks after standing out the way of the door which Vanilla pushed close with her left hand, then placed her left hand on Tails**Follow me to the kitchen dear invention of the ultra-high definition television which he sold the blueprints to when he invented it, for a hundred thousand dollars. Tails knew his money well when it came to business, he dealt with fixing other things, then being asked how much the customer should pay him, but Tails did it for free because heOkay dear, what do you want?Uh, can I have both please?M-I know, I** Vanilla said cutting him off, Tails blushed pink and walked up to the chair closest to him, then pulled it out and climbed onto it as Vanilla pulled the frozen mint ice cream in a plastic tub out of the freezer and put it on the marble counter next to her, then closed the fridge door and stood up, walking over to the oven. She put her white cooking gloves on with pink and blue flowers with yellow pollen on it, then knelt bent over leaning her head close to the top of the oven, as she wrapped her right hand around the handle to the bottom of the oven door and pulled it open, it suddenly let out a strong gush of wind, smelling like chocolate, Tails and Vanilla both sniffed the delicious cake, as its smell ran through the air, it felt like their noses were being strangled by the smell as it was so strong. The Mobians snapped out of their trance. **

**Tails asked, Vanilla rolled her eyes back thinking about this. **

**Vanilla replied, Tails smiled instantly and jumped off his seat, then ran over to the draws that held cutlery , then pulled them open with his right hand until he found the draw that had the knives, forks and spoons. He picked the biggest stainless steel spoon there and pulled it out wielding it in his right hand, then pushed the draw closed with his left hand. Meanwhile Vanilla had pulled the chocolate cake out and put it on the kitchen counter, then took off her gloves and grabbed a long knife from the holder on the corner of the counter against the wall, then wielded it in her right hand and stabbed the point of the sharp metal blade into the middle of the cake, then sliced it in half slowly and careful making sure she was safe. Tails had got a bowl out, it was white and made in China, of course the country didns land had moved upon multiple earthquakes and wars from years ago, and it was a trade mark logo Mobians made, as they were inspired by the Chinese humans that created the amazing ornaments and dishes. The fox placed the bowl next to the glass cooking dish that contained the cake, then ran back to his seat and climbed on it with his right hand on the table holding the spoon he chose, as he licked his lips eager to eat the food, Vanilla stopped cutting the cake once it was finished, then she hummed as she rolled her eyes back. **

**Tails asked worried about the tall rabbit, she turned her head and faced Tails nodding her head vigorously with a cheerful smile, making the fox smile warmly again. **

**m fine. I Vanilla replied opening the left cupboard door by her knees with her left hand and grabbing a bowl exactly like Tails**How hungry are you Tails?Uh, I just a bit of each please bowl, then put the ice cream scoop in the sink on her right, which was built into the counter with taps on the wall. She turned around and grabbed the bowls, then placed them on the table, shoving TailsEnjoy it dearMs Vanilla? innocent baby blue eyes which stared at her, Tails leaned forward and frowned as he had to explain this **Tails asked, Vanillas ears perked up as she calmed down. **

**t Sonic tell you what that is dear?**I asked, every time I ask he runs away from me, and when Amy** Tails explained, Vanilla smiled instantly and blushed pink, then stood up and walked over to Tails kneeling down on her knees beside him as she placed her hands on his shoulder. **

**re in love, and you want to make babies or Vanilla explained, Tails whimpered and frowned hearing this, it sounded scary, he didn know how it worked, Vanilla was surprised to see the fox becoming scared. **

**Tails asked worryingly, Vanilla shook her head and laughed at Tails. **

**s good dear, you do it when you Vanilla explained, Tails smiled instantly seeing he had a long time to wait, but he was still worried about this. t have sex until your married? It tell yous heart sink. **

**Tails promised, Vanilla stood up and turned around to walk away, until Tails grabbed her dress with his right hand and stopped her, the tall rabbit turned around and faced him with a warm smile, Tails signalled his right hand for her to come closer, then she leaned her head against his and Vanilla received a kiss on her right cheek, she blushed red and pulled away with a blank facial expression as Tails blushes red. Tails asked, Vanilla**OohWho do you want to get married to dear?I-I don** Tails replied hanging his head low tapping the tips of his fingers together for amusement, Vanilla smiled and stood up. **

**re getting married to me**You** Vanilla explained, Tails smiled and hung her head low, then slid off his chair and stood up on his feet as Vanilla squeezed his hands gently. **

**Suddenly they saw a young rabbit walk through the door who was panting for air, as she had been out for a long walk with her chao left at home in her room, she noticed the rabbit and the fox holding hands, the young beige rabbit gasped and smiled. **

**Cream greeted cheerfully Cream asked cocking her head to her right in confusion, Tails and Vanilla stared at her and blushed pink, then cleared their throats. **

**Vanilla explained, Cream**We will teach youYou know what this game is dear, it is getting married, what would you wearI know what yous okay to feel like that right shoulder as she walked up to him.

m nervousCream, is that you?This is me Tails. I wore this for our wedding chest, as it was wrapped around his neck in a loose knot. As Tails studied CreamI now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kissWho are you going to marry now?CreamTailsGood. I** Vanilla replied holding her hands in front of her with cheer, the young Mobians hugged each other tightly in their warm embrace. **

**Tails and Cream added, Tails slowly lost a little balance but stayed up as Cream pushed against him slightly. **

**Cream assured the happy fox. **

**Tails added nuzzling his black nose against her brown nose. **

**aw. You two should share an ice cream and some cake**I thought it would be romantic)

A/N: Meh

Written by: HeavyBane

Storyline by: SonicRomance15


End file.
